Fighting Destiny
by koa
Summary: Parker Dorian is known for his love of adventure, but he's ready to give it up for love. Now he's wondering if destiny is fighting for his attention. With help from a monstrous creature he figures out this thing called Destiny. Please Read and review.


Disclaimer: Frankenstein is in no way my property but the property of others. Not me. This was merely an assignment for class that I really enjoyed. Hope you like it, and please read and review.

From the Diary of Dr. Parker Dorian

July 18th 1889

Today I stood at the base of one of the lands greatest marvels. These mountains have lain, shrouded in mystery for years. I could hardly hold my anticipation at seeing what has been held far from the grasp of humanity, within the greedy clutches of forbidden nature. The beauty of this undiscovered island amazes me and thrills me with a form of joy I have never known, and I will be the first to discover its many divine secrets. Yet there is the creeping tinge of sadness that permeates even these moments of pure happiness. I am at last with adventure, but she becomes but a mistress, for far from me is my beloved and betrothed. I lie torn, with this exotic background as my purgatory. I hoped to find escape from a decision in this trip, but it seems to have driven me towards one love and away from another.

I originally came on this trip looking for refuge from two opposing forces. My dear Marlene lies on one end—my love and life, but at the other end stands the need to find adventure—with her sirens call she pulls me away from what I know at times to be the true way. Unfortunately I cannot deter from her voice and so many times, I have left the comfort of home to seek the exhilarating sensation of the unknown. Unable to comprehend this cursed desire of mine, my Marlene set the final ultimatum. It was either her or the thrill of an epic journey. Finally, with the threat of losing my love, I chose to deny the call that so many times drove me away. I was set to sail back home, to my Marlene, but destiny was pulling for adventure and after a brutal storm, our ship ended up on the beaches of an uncharted slab of land.

I had made my choice, and still I ended up torn from the sweet touch of love. Now a fear I had long harvested set in. Perhaps this was destiny's work. Was my love something that was not meant to be? Was I to spend all of life with no one as my companion? Was it written that there was no one for me but the push of discovery?

The men of the ship are hard at work getting repair done. The ship was relatively unharmed except for a few things. They would not be easy work, but we would be back at sea, with only time as a barrier.

When the idea that I was to spend what might be a month or so in the base of a land with nothing but discovery within, I backed down. Destiny had won. If I was meant to live, with only adventure as my mate, then I would thrive on the chance to do it. Around me lies the entrancing lure of mystery. I have decided to make my start tomorrow. This journal shall serve as my records. I have a month to collect, study, and examine the island. There may be nothing, and there may be the secret of life. Either way, I'll make sure that I find out which.

**Parker Dorian**

July 19th 1889

Today was the day, and it would seem that I was right in guessing at destiny's push for this to happen. No more than an hour into my exploration did I find what seem to be the footprints of something unnatural. Seemingly human, these prints had to be at least twice the size of my very own. I find it very plausible that this island could be home to something more than I could have ever thought. I was first frightened at the thought that this potential creature could be around and that it would be wild with the experience of an untamed island as home, but with more of fortune's blessings on my side I soon found what I believe are the markings of something with a mind capable of understanding. I am sure that if anything lives here, or ever did, it was able to think like us to a point.

I am ever certain that fate had a hand in my wreck, and while I miss my Marlene bitterly, I stand with the confidence that this was meant to be. Tomorrow I will be unable to do any studying due to a need of my expertise by the crew, but the next day I will resume the search. I close with the hopes of success in my work.

**Parker Dorian**

July 21st 1889

Today I resumed my work; however I do not feel the same joy I did on the first night. This night's notes are written with the weight of much disappointment. First was the discovery of what looks to be the remains of a shirt. At first the find brought me hope of getting closer, but then realization brought the thought that this shirt meant others had been there before. I was no longer the first to discover this magnificence. This alone however would be but minor delay in my work, if that. I would still do my best to unravel the secrets hidden within the island. The shirt became a minor inconvenience. Unfortunately, I have been plagued with dreams of my Marlene. How cruel is the fate that wants me to do her bidding while waving my sacrifices in my face. I am forced to bend to destiny's will, while seeing the decaying remains of my own. This is what has brought me to this record in my current crestfallen state.

I cannot stop, though. Even in the pits of a self-induced melancholy does my spirit enflame itself at the thoughts of discovery, and so again, tomorrow I will return to the wild. Tonight, however, I fear to go to sleep. The vision of loveliness that is Marlene waits there. I still love her, and in my dreams I cry to the heavens that I may break free of the reigns that destiny has over me, but the answer is always the same stillness, the same quiet. I awaken, drenched with the sweat of fear beyond the physical. I lie in the torture between a dream and a reality that are both nightmares to my human mind. In a limbo that seems more a hell than anything else, I will lie tonight.

**Parker Dorian**


End file.
